chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaotic: Now Or Never!
Created by Bryan C. Gannon, Chaotic: Now or Never! is the original trading card game (TCG) based on the fictional world of Chaotic. The game started in Denmark and, before changing to its current version, the Chaotic Trading Card Game, had many characters and cards on which the current version of the game and the Chaotic TV series are based. History Chaotic: Now or Never! started out as a kids collectors game called Dracco Headshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracco_Heads. This game featured Miniature plastic figures that you could use in multiple mini games In 2000 a TCG known as Grolls & Gorks was born. In this TCG the creatures on the cards were mostly from the Dracco Heads 2nd edition, all though Location cards were a new addition in the Grolls & Gorks TCG. Grolls & Gorks was not only a TCG game but it was also a Coin Based Game. It featured little plastic coins that had the faces of the Grolls & Gorks creature cards on them. In the Grolls & Gorks TCG the word GROLLOVI and GORKOVI refer to the Creature Types. GROLLOVI are the OverWorlder creatures and GORKOVI are the UnderWorlder creatures. In the year 2001 the Grolls & Gorks TCG was turned into Chaotic: Now Or Never! It still featured some of the original creatures from Grolls & Gorks, such as Screamer, TwinHead, Gork, Pingo, Wakko (Now known as Yokkis), Clapper (Now known as Klasp), and many others. There were also some creatures in the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG that came directly from Dracco Heads (The First Edition), such as Diablo, (Now known as Chaor), and Mr. Muscles. Mr. Muscle's name was soon turned into Muxsle, which in 2007 was changed from Muxsle to Stelgar. Soon 4kids Entertainment signed a contract, with Apex Marketing, the creators of Chaotic: Now Or Never! and Grolls & Gorks, and brought Chaotic to the US. In order to keep the popularity up, they had to change some of the Creature, Location, Weapon, and Spell card names, as well as the card design, appearance, and card types. Weapon cards are now known as Battle Gear and Spell cards are now known as Mugic. The story line was also changed for both the game and the TV series. For example, in the original story Tom and Kazdan(Now known as Kaz) were enemies, not friends and The Cothica was originally know as The Chaos Rock and The Chaos Rock was originally known as "Dracco Kamen", meaning "Dracco Stone". Original storyline The story of Chaotic: Now Or Never! is the epic tale of two boys, Tom and Kazdan, and their adventures in Perim, a volatile land where fierce battles are fought trying to capture The Chaos Rock and the control of Perim. One day, Tom, a smart and curious 12-year old, finds a pair of rings in his back yard. The rings, Athala and Na'arin, are really magical portals to a clandestine realm known as Perim. However, before Tom has the chance to uncover the secret of the rings, the school bully, Kazdan, shows up. Kazdan is a strong 14-year old boy who is Tom's never-failing rival. Kazdan spots Tom examining one of the rings and manages to steal it from him. Kazdan is unaware of the other ring that is in Tom's backpack. Shortly thereafter, both boys discover that putting on the rings enables them to enter Perim. Perim is a place of great adventures and epic tales. It is inhabited by five tribes of creatures: the Danians, The Deep Ones, the Mipedians, the OverWorlders, and the UnderWorlders. The OverWorlders and UnderWorlders are contstantly warring, while the other tribes keep to themselves and have an air of mystery about them. The OverWorlders are good, kind, innovative and curious. The UnderWorlders are evil, malicious, destructive, and dominating. Tom finds his friends among the OverWorlders while Kazdan finds his with the UnderWorlders. The two tribes are both interested in peace in Perim, but where the UnderWorlders want peace through supremacy, the OverWorlders want peace through diplomacy. The OverWorlders and the UnderWorlders are of similar strength and size, however individuals in the two tribe vary greatly. To get the upper hand in the struggle between the OverWorld and the UnderWorld, both groups search for the legendary artifact known as "The Chaos Rock". With control of The Chaos Rock, either group could rule Perim. Hence the two groups constantly search and battle for the stone. The Chaos Rock and the struggle to secure it are the catalysts for endless adventures in the world of Perim. Perim has been built with great level of detail permitting all creatures and locations to have their own integrated story; the land has its legends and the places have their pasts. A matrix of storylines are carefully woven into a tight universe filled with storytelling fabric. Dracco Stone The Dracco Stone is the original design and name of both The Chaos Rock and The Cothica. In the Dracco Heads 2nd edition the Dracco Stone is described as a Magical Stone or Meteorite used to make an Alien spacecraft, carrying a crew of peculiar beings known as the GROLLOVI (OverWorlders) fly and operate. The Chaos Rock In the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG, The Chaos Rock is an ancient stone with magical powers that can and will grant its possessor with unimaginable powers. The Chaos Rock is a beautiful glowing blue Pillar with both ancient and magical symbols engraved on its surface and is shaped like the Egyptian Obelisk Stone. In the wrong hands The Chaos Rock can destroy Perim. But in the right hands, The Chaos Rock can protect Perim. The Cothica The Cothica is the 3rd generation of the Dracco Stone and is Part of the present Chaotic TCG, Show, ect. Although not much is known about The Cothica at the moment, some details are easily known. The creature who manages to find The Cothica and obtain it can use The Cothica's magical powers to Rule Perim or Destroy Perim. Maxxor (The OverWorld Leader) wants The Cothica so he can Rule Perim and keep his fellow OverWorlders safe from any danger, but Chaor (The UnderWorld Leader) wants The Cothica so he can Rule Perim and destroy The OverWorlders and his other enemies. The Cothica Theories Due to small amounts of information about The Cothica, some people have made theory's as to what The Cothica is or looks like. Some think that it is a Scroll with magical symbols written on it. Some still think it is a Magical Stone. Some Say its a Ancient Battle Gear or Mugic. Some even say it's a creature. Although these theories are good theories, they may or may not be true, there is still many questions about The Cothica that will be asked and will probably never be answered. But until The Cothica is revealed there isn't really much to go on. The Original Chaotic: Now Or Never! Cards As for the original cards, It is almost impossible to find them anywhere online or off-line. Most of the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG photos found on the Internet are just Archived photos on Auction site that are no longer up for sell. After 4Kids Entertainment and Bryan C. Gannon singed the Contract, the original Chaotic TCG, Chaotic: Now Or Never! was 86'ed, and removed from Market. Soon all info, photos, videos, Cards, and all Chaotic: Now Or Never! merchandise were soon, removed from the internet, stores, ect. Some people managed to archive some of the Info, Websites, Photos, ect. but not much was saved. The cards in this game are divided into 3 decks for play. The main deck consists of creatures, locations, weapons, and spells cards. This deck is the source of most game play. The second decks contains four different types of discipline cards in the Discipline Deck. The four Discipline Cards are Power, Speed, Wisdom, and Courage. The third deck consists of power cards. The Power Cards are used to deal damage. There are only six Power Cards , each card is an interval of 5. The six Power Cards have one of the following six numbers. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30. These decks are used in determining the outcome of battles between opposing creatures. Chaotic: Now Or Never! Original Characters Tom Tom is a happy, good natured 12-year old who is curious and investigative in nature. Tom has enough faith in himself to stand up for what he believes in, but can come across as shy. In Perim, Tom is never shy. He feels respected for what he does and says. Tom is starting to gain confidence in the real world because of his victorious adventures in Perim. Mad Cap and Intress are Tom’s best friends. Tom is a friend of the OverWorlders and an enemy of Kazdan, who supports and helps the UnderWorlders in their quest for the ChaosRock. Kazdan Kazdan is aggressive, destructive and highly methodical. He is physically strong - but immature. Kazdan is unable to understand the damage he does,and, at times, can be downright malicious. He likes the world he lives in and he likes himself the way he is. Kazdan’s best friends are Chaor - the leader of the UnderWorlders, and the young warrior Taki-nom. Kazdan’s enemies are Tom and the OverWorlders, who hate the authoritative approach and despotic rule that Kazdan represents. MadCap MadCap is the leader of the OverWorlders - he is funny and crazy, yet disciplined, heroic and intelligent. MadCap above all wants peace, but is unfortunately too unfocused to concentrate on that single goal. He does, however, realize that the other OverWorlders look up to him for his bravery, magical abilities and strength. MadCap is constantly arranging adventuring parties to go in search of The Chaos Rock. Intress Intress is probably the most feminine of the OverWorlders. Her catlike stature and black suit make her an elegant and stealthy ally. intress’ specialty is ranged weapons and she favors protective magic. On one hand, she is highly charismatic and communicative, but can be secretive and reserved. Her ability to predict and to navigate the opinions and actions of others gives her the upper-hand in critical situations. Her closest ally is MadCap, with who she forms the perfect team. Chaor Methodical and ruthless, Chaor is the perfect leader for the UnderWorlders. he is a despotic ruler, a tyrant with brains an uncontrollable temper. chaor is a strong, brave and wise leader who expects loyalty above and appreciates when his UnderWorlders go into harms way to display bravery and loyalty. Chaor’s magical powers - the strongest among UnderWorlder are based on fire and power and designed to cause maximum harm. Takinom Taki-nom is an evil UnderWorlder princess with great oriental magic. Taki-nom’s greatest asset is her ability to dig up information and she is able to travel both in the UnderWorld and the OverWorld, through blackmail, bribery or intelligence. She enjoys the respect of other UnderWorlders who gear and admire her ability to influence Chaor’s mood. The Tribes In the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG, although the Storyline only mentions five tribes, but there are actually six Tribes Of Perim. The Mipedians The first Tribe was the Mipedians, which featured Lizard-like creatures that lived in the OverWorld deserts. ---- The Danians The second Tribe was the Danians, which featured Ant-like creatures that lived in the UnderWorlds Mount Pillar location. ---- The UnderWorlders The third Tribe was the UnderWorlders, which featured Demonic-like creatures which lived underground. These were not only the most favored creatures among the Now Or Never TCG fan's, they were also one of the two tribes that became part of the backbone of the Chaotic: Now Or Never storyline. ---- The OverWorlders The fourth Tribe was the OverWorlders, which featured a series of creatures that varied from Wizards, Warriors, Animal, and Alien-like creatures. These creatures lived in the OverWorld and were also one of the most favored creatures among the Now Or Never TCG fan's. Plus they were the second Tribe that became part of the backbone of the Chaotic: Now Or Never storyline. ---- The Deep Ones The fifth Tribe that was later on introduced in the Now Or Never TCG, was the Deep Ones. The Deep Ones featured Aquatic or Fish-like creatures that lived in the DeepWorld. They were imprisoned in a location known as The Doors Of The Deepmines. The Deep Ones are now called The M'arrillians. The Frozen The sixth Tribe was known as The Frozen. These creatures lived in the Icy Glaciers (Now Known As Glacier Plains), and specialized in Ice Type attacks. Recent Info About "The Frozen" The Frozen weren't really heard of to many of the American Chaotic fans until late 2007 when someone who went by the Alias of "Elemental Draco" posted a comment on the internet with information about The Frozen. "Elemental Draco" was typing up the descriptions of the Chaotic Now Or Never TCG cards, that were found on the Chaotic USA archived site made specifically for the original Trading Card Game, so that those who had bad eye site could read the cards, when Elemental Draco came across the card known as "The Book Of Hinya-Iha". In the description, according to Elemental Draco, it read; "The book belongs to the leader of the Frozen, and in this book lies the power of some of her powerful enchantment magic". This later lead to the conclusion that the leader of the Frozen is known as "Hinya-Iha" and is second Female Leader of one of the Chaotic Tribes. False Information On The Chaotic USA "Chaotic: Now Or Never! Archived Site OK, first off, the people who created the "Chaotic USA, Chaotic: Now Or Never" Page, changed a lot of things that shouldn't have been changed. So to clear a few things up, here will tell you all what information they gave us, that was false. ---- #1 - Ok, First of all, on the website they showed 36 Cards from the original Chaotic. Now all though the Creatures images were real, the cards design themselves wasn't. But this is quite obvious. The thing you didn't notice or know was this. Each creature card and Weapon card had 1, 2, 3 or 4, of 4 types of attacks. Piercing, Smashing, Transport, and Ranged. Now the icon's for Piercing, Smashing, and Transport, were correct. As for the Ranged Icon, it was changed. Chaotic USA's Icon of the the Attack Type "Range". ---- The Actual "Range" Attack Type Icon. ---- #2 - The "Power Card" Images that were used on the website were not part of the Original Chaotic TCG. The Power Cards were meant to replace the Dice Cards. The Dice Cards were little cards with Stickers that represented 1 of 6 numbers. There are 12 sides on the dice and therefore 2 of each number sticker was placed on one of the 12 sides. The only thing that counted as correct information, was that the 6 numbers were intervals of 5 (0, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25), However there is no information and/or images to support that the number "30" counted as one of those Intervals on the 12 sided dice. ---- #3 - Now for the original Discipline Icons. Now apparently Chaotic USA want us to believe that these were the original Discipline Icons. Courage Power Speed Wisdom Well, their not. These are the original Discipline Icons. ---- ---- ---- Now, all though these aren't really that great, there still isn't any explanation as to why they tried to hide the fact that the previous 4 icons were the originals. ---- #4 - As for the Spell Card Icon's, well there were even false info about them. Here is the Mugic Icon of 2006(2007) - 2008(2009) ---- Now, here's the icon that Chaotic USA tried to say was the original Spell Icon. ---- And here is the Original Spell Card Icon. ---- #5 - The Location Cards and Weapon Cards had no logo. The only way you could tell them apart was by reading the words on the top or bottom of the cards art. The words (Obviously) spelled out, "Location Card" or "Weapon Card". ---- #6 - The Creature cards varied from 5 different tribes. The "OverWorlders", "UnderWorlders", "Danians", "Mipedians", and "The Deep Ones"(Now known as the M'arrillians). However, these cards were somewhat like the Weapon and Location cards. They had no Icons to tell them apart. You had to read the words at the top of the cards to tell what tribe they were from. ---- #7 - Now, we already know about "The Frozen". However, there recently isn't any images of "The Frozen", however there are some small amounts of information that tells about them. 1 - On the Weapon Card "The Book Of Hinya-Iha", the description of the card specifically says: "The book belongs to the leader of "The Frozen", and in this book lies the power to use some of her powerful enchantment magic". 2 - Blugon's flavor text in the present version of the Chaotic TCG, it says: "The Frozen - mysterious creatures who inhabit Glacier Plains - count Blügon as a friend." So, lets see. The Frozen's leaders is named Hinya-Iha, and is the second "Female" leader other than "Queen Illexia: The Danian Queen". So why wasn't The Frozen mentioned on the Chaotic USA website other than in a cards flavor text? Who knows, but what is known, is that "The Frozen" may never make an appearance in the present TV Show and/or TCG. Chaotic: Now Or Never! is vanishing Everyday since 4kids Entertainment and Bryan C. Gannon signed the Contract, more and more Chaotic: Now Or Never! photos, videos, info, ect, is being removed from Market, the Internet, and Television Broadcasting. It is almost impossible to find even one tiny little thread of info about Chaotic: Now Or Never! If we don't band together and try to preserve what is left of Chaotic: Now Or Never! then there will be nothing left. Everyday more and more info about Chaotic: Now Or Never! is being removed everywhere. Soon the original Chaotic will disappear just like so many other great Shows and TCG's before Chaotic. If we don't do something then there will be nothing left except for our memories of Chaotic: Now Or Never! External links * Dracco Website * Chaotic: Now Or Never! Archived Site * Chaotic: Now Or Never! Informational Site * Dracco Heads 2 Official Site Category: Chaotic: Now Or Never! Category: Chaotic